


Паркур

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Бокуто, Куроо, паркур, немного ответственности и заворачивание в одеялко.





	Паркур

Они летели над городом, и мелкая водяная пыль оседала на их разгоряченных лицах. Будь это настоящий дождь, они бы, конечно, сошли с дистанции — можно ведь и поскользнуться на мокром, — но такая морось не страшна.  
Разбег, гэп, под ними провал — десятки этажей. Ты приземляешься на другой крыше — и снова бежишь. Дроп на несколько метров вниз, ролл: они перекатываются синхронно, как будто репетировали, но на самом деле — нет. Впереди удобный выступ, Котаро чуть задерживается, делает баланс на руках, затем догоняет Тецуро. 

Можно сколько угодно съезжать по перилам или прыгать через парапеты внизу, “на поверхности”, как называет это Котаро, но ничего нет лучше паркура по крышам. Это — не просто удовольствие от идеального владения своим телом, это — настоящая свобода. Это полет. Каждый гэп — бешеный выброс адреналина. А потом ты останавливаешься и смотришь на город внизу, как какой-нибудь супергерой. Кто-то, может, и посмеется, но рядом только Тецуро, и он понимает. 

Один из любимых трюков Тецуро — гэп с кошачьим прыжком, и сейчас будет как раз он. Впереди недостроенное здание, и напротив крыши, по которой они сейчас бегут — ровная бетонная стена. Оконные проемы — чуть выше, нужно перепрыгнуть три метра пустоты, зацепиться за край будущего окна, подтянуться и залезть внутрь. Самое неприятное — это кромка железобетонной панели, которая больно впивается в ладонь, но это привычно, они уже сто раз так делали.  
Тецуро шел немного впереди и прыгнул на свое окно раньше. Котаро с разбега повис на соседнем проеме, подтянулся, перевалился через край и…

Матерный выкрик он услышал немного раньше, но только сейчас понял.  
Тецуро сорвался.  
"Твою ж!"  
Он рванулся обратно к оконному проему и свесился вниз — Тецуро должен был зацепиться, он же долбаный кошак, у него девять жизней!  
— Эй! — заорал он, высматривая красную футболку.  
— Я... вишу, — донеслось снизу.  
— Виси, придурок! Я иду!  
Лестница, где эта долбаная лестница? А нет ее, только шахта, да и плевать! Сорваться Котаро сейчас не боялся, думал только том, чтобы успеть. Бояться он начнет позже… наверное.  
Половина этажа, еще, еще.... Сколько там было? Здесь или нет? “Если я ошибся и потеряю время?”

Но он не ошибся. Вот побелевшие пальцы Тецуро на бетонной кромке. Одна рука, черт, он висит на одной!  
— Я уже здесь!  
Котаро лег на живот поудобнее, держась левой рукой за стену — что же она такая гладкая, как сволочь, и ноги зацепить не за что, ничего нет! — правую опустил вниз, и Тецуро схватился за нее.  
— Давай, давай же!  
Хвала всем богам, Тецуро висел не слишком долго и не успел ослабеть — тотчас же заработал ногами. “Ох и приложился же он мордой,” — мельком подумал Котаро, когда голова Тецуро показалась над кромкой. Но это фигня. Главное сейчас — затащить его внутрь. 

Потом он едва не сломал Тецуро ребра, и тот хрипло возмутился:  
— Я и так едва дышу!  
— Ты что творишь, идиот?! — заорал на него Котаро.  
Нет, он на самом деле не злился. Это просто пережитый страх давал о себе знать.  
— Да не виноват я, блядь! Бетон раскрошился! Кто же знал!  
Не виноват. Конечно, не виноват, никто не виноват, сраный бетон, сраная стройка, сраные трюки, сраный паркур…

Что? ЧТО?! Что он только что подумал? 

Ладно. Все херня, важен только этот драный помойный кот со свежими царапинами на морде. И нихрена у него не девять жизней. Всего одна — общая, на двоих.  
Он обнял Тецуро — уже не так судорожно. Погладил по спутанным волосам, осторожно поцеловал в висок. Потом вдохнул поглубже и приказал себе: "Все, хватит истерики. Его нужно к врачам, проверить, все ли нормально".  
Кажется, Котаро впервые почувствовал себя по-настоящему ответственным за кого-то.  
— Никто не знал, прости. Я просто испугался за тебя. 

Тецуро спал, а вот ему не спалось, хотя обычно после секса Котаро проваливался в сон первым, а Тецуро потом ворчал, что он храпит.  
Котаро сидел на постели, смотрел на это идеальное тело и не мог перестать представлять себе отвратительный звук, с которым оно падает на асфальт. И кровь, пропитавшую темные волосы Тецуро, и неестественно изломанные конечности…  
Хотелось снова прижать его к себе и не отпускать, но Котаро не стал тревожить его сон. Еще немного поворочавшись в постели, он встал и пошел на балкон.

Морось прекратилась, но было зябко. Городские огни с балкона шестого этажа, где они снимали небольшую квартиру, смотрелись ничуть не хуже, чем с крыши высотки на самом-то деле.  
Дверь тихо отъехала в сторону.  
— Ты чего подорвался? — спросил Котаро.  
— А ты чего? Я проснулся, а тебя нет. Пришел искать.  
Тецуро скользнул к нему, закутав их обоих в одеяло — такой теплый со сна. 

Котаро смотрел много полицейских сериалов, хотя ему они не особенно нравились, зато нравились Тецуро. Он плохо запоминал мелкие детали, на которых обычно строится все расследование. Котаро мыслил образами. И не мог отделаться от образа очень холодного и очень мертвого Тецуро на секционнном столе, с мерзким швом от грудины до лобка.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я больше не смогу прыгать, — сказал Котаро, перебирая пальцами волосы на затылке Тецуро. — И не смогу видеть, как прыгаешь ты. Я очень не хочу тебя потерять.  
— А мне кажется, что я смогу. Не сейчас. Немного позже.  
— Тецуро…  
— Я понял, — он прислонился лбом к его лбу. — Хорошо. Думаю, что если бы сорвался ты, я бы тоже боялся больше, чем за себя.  
Котаро потянулся губами к его губам, но Тецуро поднял подбородок, подставляя шею, и Котаро с удовольствием стал целовать ее. 

— Слушай, — сказал вдруг Тецуро, чуть отстранившись. — Мы ведь не сможем просто сидеть на месте.  
— Нет. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Котаро отпустил одеяло, и оно сползло вниз. Блики на смуглой коже Тецуро выглядели так соблазнительно… — Я не знаю. Водные лыжи? Сноуборд?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что можно запросто утонуть? Или попасть под лавину?  
— Или тебе на голову свалится кирпич, — согласился Котаро. — Я знаю, что мы не можем защитить друг друга от всех случайностей. Но… Давай попробуем рисковать более… умеренно?  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Тецуро и недвусмысленно прижался к нему бедрами. — Пойдем уже, холодно. Будет очень тупо умереть от простуды, после того как я чудом не свалился с высоты.  
— Вот же балбесина, — Котаро все-таки поцеловал его в губы, настойчиво и даже немного грубо. И почувствовал, как у него встает. — Пошли.


End file.
